


Fandom Vines

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I did one similar like this for AtLA, so I thought it would be fitting since Legend of Korra is coming back to Netflix and Tales of Arcadia has proven itself to be flawless since 2016.
Kudos: 1





	1. Legend of Korra Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did one similar like this for AtLA, so I thought it would be fitting since Legend of Korra is coming back to Netflix and Tales of Arcadia has proven itself to be flawless since 2016.

**Korra** : Well I’m doing just fine…I lied I’m dying inside

 **Bolin** : i don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets

 **Tenzin** : that is not correct. Because according to the encyclopaedia of pl-pl-pl-pl-pl-

 **Meelo** : Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane tortilla

 **Pema** : he needs some milk

 **Kuvira** : Go back to sleep, and starve.

 **Tahno** : hey loser, say kid backwards! [dik?] Ha ha, that’s gay…

 **Mako and Bolin to each other** : [HoW dO yOu kNoW wHaT’s gOoD fOr mE?] THAT’S MY OPINIONNN!!!..

 **Jinora** : oh my god why can’t you just take the freaking compliMEEEENTT

 **Amon** : People constantly ask me what’s it like to be a sexy-

 **Naga** : All I wanna tell you is school’s not important… Be whatever you wanna be. If you wanna be a dog…RUFF. You know?

 **Korra with Tonraq** : [dad, look! it’s the good kush…] This is the dollar store how good can it be?

 **Unalaq** : I brought you Myrrh [thank you] Mur-dur! [huh…Judas..no]

 **Asami** : smack that bitch

 **Earth Queen** : I said whoever threw that paper, your moms a hoe!

 **Lin Beifong** : road work ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does

 **Hiroshi** : every time you don’t yell at your kids, put a quarter in your sock and soon you’ll have a weapon to beat-

 **General Iroh II** : wOw

 **Wu** : So no head?

 **Pabu** : can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?

 **Old Toph** : I’m John Cena!

 **Zhu Li** : This bitch empty, YEET!

 **Avatar Wan** : That was legitness

 **Tenzin to kids** : is that a weed?! I'm calling the police

 **Suyin, about Opal and Bolin** : Oh my god they were roommates

 **Aunt Kya** : hi, I’m Renata Bliss and I’m your freestyle dance teacher

 **Varrick** : *slides in* Good evening

 **Uncle Bumi** : Whaddup my name is Jared, I’m 19, and I never fucking learnt how to read

 **Kuvira to Batar** : I saw you hanging out with caitlin yesterday!! [r-rebecca, it’s not what you think!] i won’t hesitate, bitch! * pew pew *

 **Waiter at Quoc's** : Hi welcome to Chilli’s

 **Zaheer** : Bitch I hope the fuck you do! You’ll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you

 **Older Katara** : two shots of vodka *pours in half a bottle of vodka*

 **Korra to Asami** : I love you bitch. I ain’t never gonna stop loving you….bitch.

 **Vatu to Rava** : I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe!


	2. Trollhunters and Tales of Arcadia

**Jim Lake Jr** : Well I’m doing just fine…I lied I’m dying inside

 **Toby** : i don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets

 **Blinky** : that is not correct. Because according to the encyclopaedia of pl-pl-pl-pl-pl-

 **Notenrique** : Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane tortilla

 **Bular** : he needs some milk (after getting shattered)

 **Merlin** : Go back to sleep, and starve.

 **Steve Palchuk** : hey loser, say kid backwards! [dik?] Ha ha, that’s gay…

 **Aja and Krel** : [HoW dO yOu kNoW wHaT’s gOoD fOr mE?] THAT’S MY OPINIONNN!!!..

 **Kanjigar** : oh my god why can’t you just take the freaking compliMEEEENTT

 **Lancelot** : People constantly ask me what’s it like to be a sexy-

 **Luug** : All I wanna tell you is school’s not important… Be whatever you wanna be. If you wanna be a dog…RUFF. You know?

 **Claire with her dad** : [dad, look! it’s the good kush…] This is the dollar store how good can it be?

 **Morando** : I brought you Myrrh [thank you] Mur-dur! [huh…Judas..no]

 **Gunmar** : smack that bitch

 **Strickler** : I said whoever threw that paper, your moms a hoe!

 **Zadra** : look at all those chickens 

**Varvatos Vex** : road work ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does

 **Barbara Lake** : every time you don’t yell at your kids, put a quarter in your sock and soon you’ll have a weapon to beat-

 **Eli** : wOw

 **Claire about NotEnrique** : Hey everybody, today my brother pushed me, so I’m starting a kickstarter to put him down. The benefits of killing him would be: I would get pushed way less.

 **Archie** : can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?

 **Aaaaarrrgghhh** : I’m John Cena!

 **Colonel Kubritz** : This bitch empty, YEET!

 **Coach Lawrence** : That was legitness

 **Senor Uhl** : is that a weed?! I'm calling the police

 **Dictatious** : Oh my god they were roommates

 **Aja** : hi, I’m Renata Bliss and I’m your freestyle dance teacher

 **Angor Rot** : *slides in* Good evening

 **Douxie, about Draconic** : Whaddup my name is Jared, I’m 19, and I never fucking learnt how to read

 **Baelroc and Skrael, to Nari** : I saw you hanging out with caitlin yesterday!! [r-rebecca, it’s not what you think!] i won’t hesitate, bitch! * pew pew *

 **Stuart** : Hi welcome to Chilli’s

 **Morgana** : Bitch I hope the fuck you do! You’ll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you

 **Ms. Janeth** : two shots of vodka *pours in half a bottle of vodka*

 **Draal to Nomura** : I love you bitch. I ain’t never gonna stop loving you….bitch.

 **Arthur** : I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me


End file.
